


Jesse McCree x femReader one shots

by abbabycchio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bottom Jesse McCree, Deadlock Jesse McCree, F/M, Jesse McCree Has PTSD, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, Sweet Jesse McCree, Top Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree, jesse mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabycchio/pseuds/abbabycchio
Summary: Will be sfw and Nsfw, some will have multiple parts(will be titled accordingly) send in some ideas for us!  Please visit our tumblr page for more cowboy-  https://thosetwomccreesimps.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reader, Jesse McCree x Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, jesse mccree x fem reader - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Jesse McCree x femReader one shots

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW CHAPTER JESSE MCCREE X FEMREADER  
> -slight daddy kink (especially at the end)  
> \- fingering  
> -blowjob  
> -penetration  
> -denied orgasm  
> -domination

“Mmm fuck, just like that.” Jesse grunts, gripping behind him for the headboard.

You look up at him, his lips are parted in pleasure, and cheeks dusted pink. You swirl your tongue against his tip making his breath hitch, with a deep moan he moved a hand to entangle itself in your hair. 

Earlier that night you noticed how tense the cowboy was, Soldier had sent him on one too many missions, and boy was he tired. Being the “Best woman a man could ask for.” As he put it, You greeted him home in a frilly pair of white lingerie, accompanied by a home cooked meal, a warm bath, and a massage. What he wasn't expecting though was for you to end the massage with a blowjob. He couldn't complain though. 

“Ah! Ahmm baby!” He moaned arching his back. You pulled away from his cock quickly, his pleasured expression fleeting from the lack of warmth your mouth had given him. “Mmm darlin’, why’d you stop.” He slurred. You hummed in response, crawling your way up his waist, gliding your slick folds up and down his shaft. 

“Mm! yeah.” he grunted grabbing your hips. “You look so good, sweetpea.” He moans, thrusting slightly as you swirl your cunt against his head. You lean down wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. “Want me you prep you sweetie?” He purred. You nodded dipping your head into his neck. 

As you focus on kissing and nipping at his neck you feel the head of cock rub against your clit, “Mmm ha, feel good?” He teased, rubbing himself in slow circles around your sensitive bud. He uses his other hand to massage your thigh, slowly drifting it higher and higher as he makes his way to your cunt. You shake your ass against his hand, trying to get him to put his fingers inside you, “Look at you baby, whining against my neck, you want daddy to stick his fingers in that pretty little pussy of yours?” He teased pressing a finger to your entrance. You gasp as you feel him push in another, whining as he curled them inside you. “You like that honybun?” He chuckled, thrusting his fingers into your heat.

He chuckled as you mewled, arching your back and gasping as he rubbed his cock along your clit in rhythm to his fingers. “Ah! Mmh, Jesse please!” You begged reaching your peak. 

“Nuh uh baby, don’t come just yet.” You whined in response, “Mmnh, but daddy I was so close!” He flipped you over, now looming above you as he took in your needy expression. “I know baby, I know you were close. But daddy can't wait much longer, now,” He said pushing your knees to your chest, “Daddy is gonna stick his cock into that pretty little pussy, and you’re gonna say thank you.. Got that honey bun?” You nodded looking up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Use your words princess! Do you understand?” He demanded. “Yes! Yes daddy gimme your big dick please.” Your begging was music to his ears, “That’s right sugar, now let daddy hear all those sexy moans and groans.” Suddenly you felt him push into you, his thick cock stretching you just how he knew you liked it. “Oh, fuck..” He hissed watching your tight walls swallow up his length, “Mmm fuck.. Baby what do you say now?”

You whined biting your lip. Staring at his cock watching as it stretched you open, mewling as he throbbed inside you. “Thank you daddy.” You whispered. “Hmhm Good girl baby.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- This chapter was written by @abbabycchio


End file.
